<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected by seiferAlmasysLover86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767689">Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiferAlmasysLover86/pseuds/seiferAlmasysLover86'>seiferAlmasysLover86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiferAlmasysLover86/pseuds/seiferAlmasysLover86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seifer and Zell are sent out to find an item. But things take an unexpected turn when Zell reveals how he feels for a certain blond gunblader. Well, their evening didn't go quite as planned, but for Zell, things turned out okay, after getting over the fact that Seifer's driving nearly killed him! Stupid Seifer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seifer Almasy/Zell Dincht</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't even know where this came from, honestly. I was sitting there, actually trying to update other stories, right? Then, boom! Out comes this. Welp nothing else to say about I guess. Hope you enjoy, and yes, I will be updating other stories, just this sounded like fun, I enjoyed writing it. Haha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Goddammit!" Zell grabbed onto the handle in the garden car as a certain someone was speeding down the road. "Slow down. Fuck dude! You trying to kill us?!" He gasped when the other made a sharp turn without slowing down.</p><p>Seifer scoffed. "Don't be such a wuss," he smirked his usual fucking smirk, and the other blond wanted to punch his stupid face right then.</p><p>"Fuck off, Seifer!" Zell snapped and gripped the handle harder as his breath quickened. "That shit's illegal. What the fuck are you trying to do?"</p><p>The other just rolled his eyes at the other man's overly dramatic display. "Calm down. I don't see anyone around," he said, taking another sharp turn, which threw Zell into his seat with the force of it, and the other glared at him.</p><p>Zell hissed a breath when his head smacked into the seat. "That's it. Pull over, I'm driving. You're fucking crazy!"</p><p>Seifer just chuckled and kept on going. "No," was all he said to that.</p><p>"Dammit, man! Slow down. Watch out!" he shouted and pointed to something in the middle of the road, which the other swiftly avoided without thinking about it.</p><p>Why had he let the other drive anyway? Not that the other gave him much of a choice. He refused to let the other drive for whatever reason, so he had to be subjected to this madness. He shot the other a mean look, still clutching the handle as the other persisted on keeping up this insane speed. He swore the other was indeed trying to fucking kill him. He sighed to himself and just wanted to be out of this damn car already. He was driving back. He didn't care.</p><p>Squall had sent them out to look for a rare item needed. And they still had about an hour before their stop came. He didn't know how much more of the taller man's driving he could take.</p><p>"Stop complaining, Dincht," Seifer said after a moment, breaking the other away from his thoughts. "You're distracting me!"</p><p>"Yeah! Well, you're crazy ass driving is distracting me, you bastard!" he retorted with a look as yet another sharp turn was made and he was thrown back again. "Fuck, Almasy. You're gonna give me whiplash!"</p><p>This was how it had been for the last hour. Zell complaining, Seifer speeding, and yeah pretty much their whole trip. Zell didn't like it, and wanted to be back in garden, safely. He saw the other look at him from the corner of his eyes, and made sure he saw the glare aimed at him, not that it'd have any effect on the taller man. No, the stupid bastard.</p><p>"Fuck, stop whining," he said with a sigh, slowing down slightly. "Chicken."</p><p>"What the hell is wrong with you, dude? Damn."</p><p>"What's wrong with me?" Seifer quirked a brow and frowned. "That ice princess sent me out here with you, and you won't stop nagging me!"</p><p>"Well, you're the one driving like a fucking maniac! You stupid bastard!"</p><p>"I'm a bastard?" he asked with a frown, shifting gears. Then he suddenly smirked at the other male who gave him a worried, slightly panicked look.</p><p>"Don't you fucking dare! I swear to—" He never got to finished as Seifer floored the gas peddle and sped up to an 'I really am trying to fucking murder you' speed and Zell gasped. "Holy shit! Slow fucking down man, christ!" He was going to seriously punch the shit out of him when they finally stopped.</p><p>"Or what?" Though he did eventually slow down. The other looked ready to pass out, as amusing as it would be to see.</p><p>"Let me out! I'll fucking walk," Zell snarled.</p><p>"No." Seifer refused without missing a beat, causing the other to glare harder.</p><p>Zell crossed his arms. "Seifer...I mean it. Let me the fuck out. You wanna get yourself killed, do it on your own damn time!"</p><p>"Shut up! I'm a good driver and you know it,' the other countered, a smirk on his handsome face, to which the other just scowled.</p><p>"Yeah. If you count trying to fucking kill us. Fucking shit, man. Where the fuck did you even get your license?"</p><p>"Who said I have one?" He quipped, then laughed at the others expression. "Calm down," he said with an eye roll, hair blowing with the wind breeze. "Of course I have one."</p><p>Zell gave him a look. "I'm convinced you want your goddamn ass kicked. I can do that for you," he hissed, not amused by the others jokes, or what he considered lame ass jokes.</p><p>The other just scoffed. 'As if," he mocked. "How many times have you actually won any of our fights?"</p><p>"Fuck you," was the great comeback, not having anything else to really say, knowing that, in some part, the other was right. "Just stop the fucking car, Seifer. I'm serious."</p><p>"No," the other repeated, speeding up.</p><p>"Are we there yet?" Zell just wanted to be out of the car and have his feat safely on the ground.</p><p>"Yes, Zell, obviously we're there," Seifer rolled his eyes. Zell could be trying sometimes. He glanced at the other and saw the other with his jaw clenched.</p><p>The younger man just glowered at the tall blond and huffed while crossing his arms again, avoiding looking at the other and instead looking out of the window, knowing they would be there soon enough, then he could be out of this damn car. "I'm driving back," he announced.</p><p>"Like hell, Dincht," he instantly shot down without even considering it.</p><p>Zell frowned at him. "Yes I am. You suicidal asshole. Like I said, you wanna get yourself killed, do it without me."</p><p>"Don't be so dramatic, princess," the gunblader sighed in annoyance. Having to put up with Zell was a process, and Seifer was getting pretty annoyed with this other's bitching.</p><p>"Shut up," he growled. "Don't fucking call me a goddamn princess."</p><p>"Well, stop acting like one!" Seifer shot back, smirking and dodging a hit from the other. "Watch it! I'm fucking driving, Dincht. Do you want me to have a fucking wreck?"</p><p>"Now who's being an overly dramatic princess?"</p><p>Seifer glared and swerved the car sharply to the right, and the other gasped and hissed. "Fuck. What is your problem?"</p><p>"My problem is dealing with a whiny bitch!"</p><p>"Fuck you, Almasy! That's it, I'm done. Let me out. Holy shit you're crazy."</p><p>"You've said that already, chicken."</p><p>The shorter man just growled and glared. He had to stop and wonder what the fuck he saw in the other man. It was fucking insane. He couldn't explain it, but he had been having feelings towards the other blond lately after having accidentally checked-em caught the other in the shower a few weeks ago. Well, goddamn, he must be a fucking masochist or something. But as he looked at the others face as the car actually slowed down to a lot better speed, he admired the other features without trying to be too obvious about it. Last thing he really needed was for the other to find out about his recent-what, lust? For him. Yeah that's what it was.</p><p>He knew the other was straight and that nothing would ever happen. But at times like this, he had to wonder what the fuck was wrong with him to be lusting after the other man. It was fucking Seifer for fucks sake! The man who was always fucking with him and making his life hell. He couldn't explain it but the other was fucking hot as shit, okay? Goddamn crazy asshole as he was.</p><p>"I know I'm sexy, Dincht, but you don't have to stare."</p><p>Zell coughed and sputtered. "I wasn't! Don't be so full of yourself dickwad." He knew the other was doing this shit on purpose just to get to him, and he hated the fact that Seifer was right, even though he would never say that out loud. Like ever. "Oh, fuck off," he snapped when the other smirked, refusing to look at him.</p><p>"Were you always this bitchy?"</p><p>"Were you always an asshole?"</p><p>The other just continued to smirk and Zell wanted to wipe that look off his face. "We're almost there."</p><p>The shorter man just sighed. "'bout damn time. How long has it been?"</p><p>"Not that long."</p><p>He slowed down some and they were coming to an abandoned field where they were supposedly suppose to find this item. "Can't wait to get out of this car," the other mumbled loud enough for the other to hear, who in turn just chuckled. Messing with Zell was something the other enjoyed.</p><p>"Quit whining," he said as he stopped the car, and the shorter blond instantly opened the door and jumped out and gave a loud groan.</p><p>"Finally." Zell sent the other a glare after he stretched his muscles. He hated setting in a car for longer than ten minutes...and especially with the other male behind the wheel. "I'm still driving back, stupid crazy asshole."</p><p>"We'll see," Seifer chuckled and waked on ahead of him, not bothering to see if the other was following him, but knowing he was. "Come on, chicken. Keep up," he called over his shoulder as he was a good several feet ahead of the other blond, who just scowled at the bully's back, keeping his pace like it was out of spite.</p><p>"Do you even know where we're supposed to find this...whatever this is?"</p><p>Not really. He didn't, but he said, "yes. Of course I do."</p><p>Zell snorted. "Yeah, right."</p><p>"You got something to say?" he asked as the other finally caught up to him but staying a little ways away from him.</p><p>"No," he shrugged his shoulders as he looked around the area. There were a lot of trees and dirt. He sighed</p><p>"That's what I thought."</p><p>Zell just stuck his tongue out at his back and flipped him the bird before matching steps with the longer strides. It was kind of windy out, too and he saw the other pull out a map and glance over it and then he heard him sigh. "Seriously. Do you know where to go? I think we're lost." They had been walking around for a while.</p><p>"We're not lost," Seifer said as he pointed to a spot on the map. "That's where we need to go."</p><p>"That doesn't look right, man. Are you sure?" His eyes roamed over the map in the bigger mans hands.</p><p>"Of course I'm sure," he said.</p><p>"Uh huh. Admit it. You don't know where we have to go, and we're lost."</p><p>"We're not-"</p><p>"We are. Where even are we? Don't you know how to read a map?"</p><p>That caused the other to shoot him a glare as he snapped out, "Fuck off, chicken. I know how to read a goddamn map!"</p><p>"Give it to me." He reached for it, but the other tightened his grip and refused to hand it over. "Goddammit, dude. Let me fucking see it! You're just getting us lost!"</p><p>"No. I don't need your help, chicken. I can find it."</p><p>"Stop with the macho bullshit and give it to me, Seifer!"</p><p>"Why? So you can get us lost? No thanks, Dincht." He tried to snatch it again but the other held it out of reach with a glare.</p><p>"Hand it over." Zell caught the map, the wind bustling harder than it had been and as he tired to relinquish the others hold, the map ended up flowing out of their hands.</p><p>"Just fucking great, chicken! Now look what you did!" Seifer hissed, stopping to glare at him with his fists clenched.</p><p>"Me? If you'd have just handed it over, this wouldn't have happened! It's your fault!" He snapped back, a furious glare aimed at the other blond, who matched it. "Fuck," he sighed. "Now what do we do?"</p><p>"We just keep walking," was what he suggested as he walked passed the other, making sure to shoulder bump him as he passed, causing the others glare to harden as he held his shoulder.</p><p>'Ow! What the fuck?"</p><p>"Stop you whining and move!" Seifer ordered, not looking back to him to see if he was following him.</p><p>Zell just grumbled, sending, 'I'm gonna fucking hurt you' vibes towards the other. He eventually sighed and caught up to the other again after a moment of sulking.</p><p>"Took you long enough."</p><p>"Go to hell. Squall shouldn't have sent me with you."</p><p>"If you'd stop complaining every five minutes."</p><p>Zell opened his mouth to spit something back but the other stopped him. "Look, Dincht. We're here, let's just get this done. Okay? We have to get this done so let's just get this over with." Then he sighed and ran an irritated hand through his hair.</p><p>"Fine," he said with a shrug.</p><p>"Fine," Seifer said back as he started walking again, slower this time so the other could catch up quicker.</p><p>He stared at the other for a moment and sighed quietly. Goddamn Seifer. "Seifer…"</p><p>"What?" he grunted.</p><p>"How much longer?"</p><p>"Not too much."</p><p>"Oh, okay."</p><p>"Hey…"</p><p>"What?" Seifer almost snapped, growing annoyed with this whole stupid quest.</p><p>"Nothing...never mind…" he decided and shook his head.</p><p>Seifer frowned at this and stopped. "What, Dincht?"</p><p>"It's nothing really," he said, avoiding a tree that almost whacked him in the face. He didn't know what he was going to actually say, so he just snapped his mouth shut and looked ahead to avoid the others intense gaze, and started walking again.</p><p>Seifer frowned some more but easily caught up to him and decided to let it drop for now and continue with what they were doing. Zell was acting weird.</p><p>"Oh. Let's check that little edge over there. I think I saw something," Zell said as he made his way over there.</p><p>"There's nothing over there," said the other male but followed anyway. "You're seeing things."</p><p>"Whatever. There was something moving! I saw it!"</p><p>The gunblader just sighed but let himself be lead. "Fine, but if you get yourself hurt, don't come crying to me."</p><p>"Why would I get hurt-" Just as he said this, something made a loud noise, a noise neither of them could describe, and jumped out, starting the shorter blond, who lost his balance and went falling with a yelp, or would have fell down the cliff, had a pair of strong arms not caught him before he could fall.</p><p>"Seifer?"</p><p>"Next time, I won't catch you," was all he said before releasing the other.</p><p>"Aww, I didn't know you cared," he said with an eye roll.</p><p>"Whatever." Seifer started waking again. "I said there was nothing over here. Let's go look in that area over there." He pointed to a nearby forest. "There's always shit in a forest."</p><p>"I don't know. That seems like a bad idea," Zell said with a frown.</p><p>"I didn't ask for your opinion." He saw the other wasn't walking. "Fine, princess. You stay out here, and I'll go."</p><p>Zell just growled and refused to move. He was being stubborn and he knew it, but he didn't care. Fucking prick. Who said he needed Seifer anyway? He'd be fine on his own. He heard a noise and shouted Seifer's name. "Seifer?"</p><p>There was no answer and he frowned and started walking in the direction the other went. "Seifer?" He tired again, still no reply. "Come on, man," he said as he entered the forest. "Dude, I swear, if you're fucking with me…" he trailed off. He frowned as he walked further. "Dude, answer me…"</p><p>"Ow!" He got smacked in the face with a large branch and scowled at it, rubbing his cheek. "Dammit. Seifer? Where the hell are you?" He sighed and looked around, and still saw no sign of the other man and was growing worried. It would be just like Seifer to pull a fucking prank on him like this. He squinted his eyes sightly as he was looking up ahead of him and started in that direction as he heard another noise. He sighed again as he still couldn't find the other man. And he opened his mouth to call out the others name again, but felt something wrap around his arm and he squeaked. He was surprised, okay?! And tried to yank his arm away, but whatever it was had a good grip on him and he struggled.</p><p>He fell with a yelp and tried to free himself but nothing worked. Just as he thought he was done for, something passed his line of vision, a sharp metal glint, and next thing he knew he was free and whatever it had been made a hissing noise as a fire spell finished it off the rest of the way. Zell looked up and his savior.</p><p>"Saved your ass again," Seifer smirked, sheathing his blade and Zell frowned.</p><p>"Shut up! It was your fault!" he said, but accepted the hand offered to him after a moment of staring at him, not believing the other was actually helping him. "Was that care I saw there?"</p><p>"Tch. Like hell. I don't wanna have to explain to Squall why I came back alone."</p><p>"Uh huh," Zell said with a grin. "You do care. Just admit it!" he laughed at the others unhappy look.</p><p>"No. I don't."</p><p>Zell was still grinning. "Sure, sure." He wiped his clothes off, noticing all the dirt coming off of him.</p><p>Seifer just frowned and turned away.</p><p>"Seifer?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Thanks, um, you know, for that?" Zell blushed slightly as the other turned to face him again and frowned further, then shrugged.</p><p>"Don't mention it," he said quietly and turned around to start walking again but the other grabbed his arm without even thinking about it and bit his bottom lip and Seifer just stared and waited with a quirked brow, a confused expression on his face.</p><p>"Seifer, look…" he trailed off when another noise was heard and cursed himself.</p><p>"Dammit." Seifer cursed as well as they both saw something flying above their heads, heading right for them. "Get down!" Seifer said and the other just stood there.</p><p>"What—" He was cut off as Seifer yanked him to himself with a little more force than he intended and sent Zell crashing into the taller blond who made a strangled sound as he head hit the ground kind of harder, and he winced as Zell fell on top of him with gasp.</p><p>"Ow! Fuck, chicken!" he said with a rub to his abused head. He sighed and tried to sit up but the other was still on him.</p><p>"You didn't have to pull so hard!" Zell said, then stopped as he realized their positions and he flushed slightly but looked down at the other. He eyed the other and Seifer just frowned up at him.</p><p>"Dincht…" he was cut off as he felt a pair of warm, soft lips on his own, and he blinked. What the hell? Zell was seriously kissing him right now? He just laid there, completely confused and frozen.</p><p>Zell finally realized what he was doing and gasped and pulled away. "Shit, dude, I'm sorry...i don't know why I did that."</p><p>Seifer was still staring at him with an odd look. "Fuck, I—shit...i don't know what made me do it…" he continued to ramble, and embarrassed flush coming to his tattooed cheeks. Seifer still couldn't believe the other had actually kissed him and still was looking at him with that same look. Zell quickly got off of him and was headed off, not even caring he didn't know where to go. He didn't care. He had just fucking kissed Seifer. He was sure to get his ass kicked now. He quickly made his way out of there without looking back.</p><p>Seifer snapped out of it finally. "Zell! Wait!" But he was ignored. "Goddammit!" He hissed and stood up and headed out to look for the other.</p><p>Zelll was feeling like an idiot right now. What the fucking hell had possessed him to kiss the other man? He sighed to himself, not paying attention to his surroundings as he shook his head at himself and continued walking. He didn't know what to make of the others reaction and he just had to get out of there.</p><p>He knew he shouldn't have headed out alone. Especially considering the other had already had to save his ass twice already, and knew it wasn't safe, but he could hold his own. He heard a loud noise and walked faster. "Zell!" He heard the other blond call his name and he tensed up. "Fuck, Dincht, slow down!"</p><p>He knew he shouldn't but he did anyway but still kept walking. "Goddammit. Would you fucking stop?" He grabbed the others arm and turned him around and Zell waited to be punched, but it never came and he opened his eyes to stare at the other.</p><p>"God, it's a pain in the ass looking for you," Seifer said with a frown, stepping closer. "Look, about that…"</p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it…"</p><p>"You didn't mean it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and came closer. "I find that hard to believe." He eyed the other man with a look the other couldn't decipher. "If you had a fucking crush, all you had to do was say something, instead of bitching at me the whole way here."</p><p>"Huh?" Zell blinked and blinked. "W-what?"</p><p>"God, you're such a dumb blond," Seifer sighed.</p><p>"Hey! I'm not-" He stopped when he felt lips covering his own and made a noise in his throat as he was backed into a tree, the other kissing him. Was the other really kissing him? Holy shit. He couldn't wrap his mind around it and Seifer pulled away too soon and smirked at him. "So...you feel the same?"</p><p>"Are you seriously asking me that? After I just kissed you?" Seifer got closer and the other could feel his breath on his ear as Seifer whispered into it. "Have for a while, but, we're always fighting." He kissed the others ear and nibbled on it. "Just didn't know you felt the same." He ended that with a kiss to the others lip, and Zell wrapped his arms around the others shoulders and brought him closer, kissing back harder, both groaning as their lower bodies seemed to rub together to create some friction for their growing members.</p><p>"Shit, man," Zell gasped and Seifer's tongue swiped with his, fighting for dominance.</p><p>Seifer smirked against his lips. "Someone's eager." He trailed his lips down the others neck, and the other man gasped and clutched the other tighter, eyes falling closed. Zell bucked into him and moaned loudly.</p><p>Seifer bit gently on his neck.</p><p>"W-wait, we can't...n-not here," Zell managed to get out as he pulled away slightly, but he couldn't go far, as the other had him trapped at the moment.</p><p>"Why not? There's no one around. You want this, I want this." Seifer ground his hips harder into the other and they both groaned.</p><p>"Because! We're in a fucking forest! It's not-" he was stopped when the other kissed him again, effectively shutting him up.</p><p>"You're saying you don't want this?" Seifer asked, biting his bottom lip softly.</p><p>"I do! But n—ohhh," He trailed off in a moan as Seifer reached down with his right hand and cupped the hard on through Zell's pants, and squeezed gently.</p><p>"I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked with a smirk.</p><p>"Seifferrrrr...come on, man."</p><p>Seifer licked his lips. A playful glint in his eyes as he started rubbing it and squeezing ever few seconds, loving the sounds coming from the other. "Okay." Seifer said as he stepped back.</p><p>Zell growled. "Are you fucking serious?" He grabbed the other who was smirking and pressed their lips together again.</p><p>"I thought you didn't wanna do it here," Seifer teased as he cupped the other man again and added pressure.</p><p>"F-fuckk you, you dick," Zell moaned out and started tugging at the other mans shirt, wanting to feel the hard muscles underneath. Seifer let him take his shirt off and Zell's eyes roamed over his body with groan. But damn Seifer had a nice body. Goddamn. He felt the others chest and heard the other sigh at the contact.</p><p>"Like what you see, I assume." He tugged on the others shirt, and practically yanked it off. He admired the fighters toned body and licked his lips and he started kissing his neck, sucking and nibbling, earning him gasps and grunts of pleasure. Zell's sounds were making harder. He moved lower and took a pert nipple into his mouth.</p><p>"Oh, fuck, dude…" he moaned, grabbing the others hair in his fists as he enjoyed what the other was doing to him. He felt the other hum around his nipple, and his other hand tweaking the other one, "Seifer…." He opened his eyes and he watched the other sink to his knees and his eyes widened. "W-what..?"</p><p>Seifer leaned forward and kissed his stomach, and swirled his tongue around his navel, then sucking the skin for a moment as his hands worked on undoing the others pants, enjoying the moans coming out of Zell. He got his pants undone and pulled them down around his ankle, exposing the other man to the breezy air outside and the other gasped when he felt the others breath on his leaking, waiting member. "Y-you're.."</p><p>"Giving you a blow job," the other supplied and gave a lick and Zell shuddered in pleasure, gripping the other shoulders tightly. He took the head in his mouth and sucked lightly, swirling his tongue over the slit.</p><p>"Oh fuck," he moaned, twitching in the other mouth. Goddamn that felt good. He bucked and tried to get more of himself in Seifer's mouth as the other slowly lowered his mouth onto him, taking him in all the way, and Zell jerked his hips a little sending more of himself into that hot, wet mouth, and looked down at himself being engulfed and moaned bucking his hips more, and almost came when the other opened his mouth more, and looked up at him, inviting him to fuck his mouth, "Oh shit dude…" He moaned as he grabbed the others face with his hands and started working his hips in time with the other mouth. "Damnnn, Seifer, that's fucking hot."</p><p>Seifer groaned around his dick and allowed the other to just fuck his face, reaching down and undoing his own pants, pulling them down, and started jerking himself off as he licked and sucked Zell's dick sloppily and noisily, moaning around the engorged flesh inside his mouth.</p><p>Zell started moving faster, but not wanting to hurt the other, he contained himself, moaning helplessly as the wet heat of the gorgeous bonds mouth surrounded him completely. He saw the other jerking himself and bit his lip to keep himself from coming too soon. He saw the other's eyes looking at him, and two fingers were pressed to his mouth which he sucked eagerly, wetting them, laving the appendages and moaning and he gripped the others hair tighter, just fucking the other mans face, more pleasure shooting through his cock when the other moaned around it. "Ohh," He released the fingers from his mouth and a few seconds later felt one pressed to his entrance and he tensed.</p><p>"You're gonna have to relax," Seifer pulled away to say before going back to work and working his finger inside, soon adding another, feeling the body writhe.</p><p>Zell felt his knees buckle, and he would have fallen if it weren't for the other holding him up, he squirmed at the fingers inside of him, trying to get use to them, before Seifer suddenly slammed them into him harder causing Zell gasped, fingernails digging into the other scalp, who winced but allowed it. "Fucking hell!" He bucked harder into the others mouth, enjoying the feeling of the noise the other made at the action, coughing slightly at the suddenness of the move. "Again. Holy shit!"</p><p>Seifer sucked harder, using his tongue and running it up the underside as he pulled away and started sucking on the tip again, slamming his fingers over and over into the others tight heat, enjoying him clenching around his fingers. He knew the other wasn't going to last much longer. "Seiferrrrr…"</p><p>Seifer suddenly stood up, not able to take anymore, he didn't wanna come yet. "Turn around," he order, which the other did. He eyed the other and got behind the other man, and started kissing his neck gently.</p><p>Zell was actually amazed the other could be gentle. He'd always thought he'd be an asshole in bed too. He moaned he the other rubbed his hard on against his ass, and bucked against it on instinct, moaning more.</p><p>Seifer spit in his hand to lube himself up, doing it a few times. He positioned himself at the others entrance, gripping the others hips, kissing his neck and ear.</p><p>"W-wait!"</p><p>Seifer stopped, both panting heavily. "What?"</p><p>"Y-you're just gonna put it in like that?" he asked.</p><p>"I didn't exactly plan for this," Seifer pointed out. "This will have to do for now."</p><p>Zell bit his lip and nodded his head. "O-okay. Go ahead." He grit his teeth when the other blond pushed forward. Fucking hell did it hurt. He winced as he was stretched, biting his lip to keep from crying out.</p><p>"Just relax," Seifer whispered to him, kissing him as he pushed forward.</p><p>"J-just sh-shove it in," he said through clenched teeth.</p><p>Seifer raised a brow and did as he was told, pulling out slightly and slamming himself in the other man, who gave a painful gasp. "F-fuck, Seifer."</p><p>Seifer gasped himself at the heat gripping him to deliciously. He started moving slowly, as to give the other time to adjust to the intrusion.</p><p>"M-move," Zell said and bucked his hips, sending the other further into him, and both gasped, Zell in pain and pleasure. Then he started getting use to it and started moving with the other, and Seifer moaned lowly in his throat, and goddamn that was hot, so he started moving more, and the other blonds thrusts increased in speed, and he was nailing the other hard, both moaning each other's names.</p><p>"Goddamn, Zell," Seifer hissed and he clutched the others hips more firmly and started to really give it to him, nailing the others sweet spot dead on, and the other threw his head back and gave a shout.</p><p>"Say it again," Zell said, bucking harder against the other.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"My name, say it," he said again.</p><p>Seifer panted and rammed into him harder and faster, feeling near his release. "Make me," he challenged. He bit the other neck slightly and groaned into it, he was so close.</p><p>"Say it," Zell said and slammed his hips back harder, electing a please, helpless groan from the others throat. He did it again and again. Head thrown back, his spot nailed repeatedly each time, and he felt so good right now. God Seifer was good at this.</p><p>"S-shit," Seifer said in a voice he'd never hear before, and god it was sexy. "Zell.." he gave up and he kissed the other man, tongues fighting, teeth clicking together. It wasn't the best, but they didn't care, and they moaned, panted and groaned into each others mouths.</p><p>"Fuck, I—I'm about to…"</p><p>Seifer already knew he was close, and grabbed the others cock and started pumping him with his thrust, and seconds later Zell was coming into his hand. "Seifer…" he moaned over and over again as his release spurted out of him, his vision going dark from the intense orgasm, and his knees almost gave out. It was the most intense feeling he'd ever experienced.</p><p>Seifer's was thrusting so hard as his impending release neared him. He finally gave a few final jerks of his hips before he stilled, filling Zell with his fluids, moaning Zell's name as he gave a few weak thrusts to milk himself.</p><p>They both collapsed, breathes coming out in pants and. Seifer leaned over and turned the other to face him before he's kissing him, long and deep, cupping the side of his face and he delved his tongue into the others mouth, pulling away with a sound smack of their lips.</p><p>Zell grinned. "Holy shit," was what came from him,</p><p>Seifer chuckled as he pulled away some. "Definitely have to do this again, Dincht." That got Zell to put his arms around him and kiss him again, hands running through golden hair, pulling lightly.</p><p>"Yes. Definitely." He stood straighter and smiled at the other. 'Well, this was...unexpected."</p><p>"Yeah. Now we just have to find our way back."</p><p>"Oh yeah. It's your fault for losing the map."</p><p>"My fault? Who was trying to yank it out of my hands?!"</p><p>They both got dressed and turned to walk in the direction Zell was going earlier.</p><p>"Well, asshole, if you would've just given it to me like I asked," Zell shot back, both glaring at each other.</p><p>Yeah. This could definitely work out.</p><p>"Goddammit, Seifer, what the hell?!"</p><p>"This way, stupid!"</p><p>Well at least they didn't kill each other, okay?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>